The NeverLand Sky
by Timeless hopes and dreams
Summary: Clary Mitchell has been in neverland for centuries. Running from the lost ones she runs into an old friend, Killian jones, happy to see her friend she offers to help him and the blonde women with him to save her son.(possible C.S, and pairing with clary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay so, i noticed a lot of people are reading the first chapter or 2 and then giving up. I just wanted to say that I know that the first chapter isn't great and the second is a flashback, which isn't much better, BUT chapters 3 on are not that bad. So please give the rest of the story a try.**

**Read and review :) **

**Chapter one **

_Neverland changes you. It can make you weak, or it can make you strong, but neither are a good thi__ng._

Clary laid on the damp grass, watching the stars in the night sky, it was beautiful. Unlike the enchanted forest, the sky in neverland was filled with swirls of colour. She enjoyed watching the stars at night, how the colours flowed through each other, the lightest and darkest blue's she had ever seen and little golden specks scattered everywhere.

Neverland was like that, it was beautiful but it was also the deadly. If you couldn't handle a sword or a bow and arrow you were done for. Her father had thought her how to wield a sword when she was young. She picked it up very quickly and could do it brilliantly.. She let out a heavy sigh, remembering when she landed in neverland.

She was with rumplestilskin in the forest bargaining with him, he wasn't interested, after breaking the last deal they made he was furious. She gave up tired of fighting with the imp and turned to walk away when a sharp pain filled her head and everything went black. When she awoke she was in neverland. Luckily she had her sword with her because almost instantly she was attacked by wolf. Running the thing through with her sword, it let out a pained yelped and fell to the ground. She cleaned the blood off onto the animal and left, trying to figure out where she was. Exhausted from wondering around for what felt like days she was about to give up, when she met him. He was so different back then, now, now he was just another lost one. And it broke her heart.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard something snap, a branch. She jumped to her feet and ran. Wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eye. She knew it was the lost ones and they were coming to take her to pan, _NOT HAPPENING_, she thought to herself as she ran between the trees and into the woods.

Pan wanted her magic, it was white magic, far more powerful than the dark magic he possessed. He was never meant to find out she had any kind of magic, let alone white. She had been clever enough not to use her magic. That was until the stupid pirate had got himself hurt, badly, she wasn't going to let him die, she couldnt,so he healed him. Pan felt the magic from miles away and had been searching for her ever since. Though the idea pan, sucking away her magic and ripping of her shadow, scared her, she knew getting captured by the lost ones would mean seeing him, and that scared her more than anything pan could do to her.

She stopped running, sure she had put enough distance between the lost ones and herself giving her time to take a break before running again. She found herself at a river, she would have a drink and then find her way to the Indian camp. They were kind and helpful if they thought they could trust you, and they knew they could trust clary and swore help would be at hand should she ever need it. Which she often did.

After filling her flask with water, she tucked it back into her pocket turning back to the river to splash water on to her face, cooling her down. She got back to her feet, when she heard voices coming towards her, knowing she couldn't run without being caught, she hid behind a large tree at the river bank, noticing she had forgot her sword, she quickly ran back to pick it up. She bent down to grab it when someone put their foot on her weapon. She hardened her face and looked up ready to fight who ever was getting in her way. When she lost her hard look as shock took over, seeing a similar expression on the face in front of her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "killian".

**_A/N-THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT, SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER,PLEASE REVIEW,_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_She was upset, tired, hungry the list could go on. All she wanted to do was find a place to camp and sleep. "how could he just up and leave like that? I understand why he left but I don't understand why he didn't say goodbye or leave a note" she thought to herself kicking a rock in frustration. "forget it, he left, just leave it at that, and forget him, at least now he will be safe" she tried to convince herself she was fine with the idea of being abandoned by her friend."he wont be safe he is going to turn into a bloody monster". She felt as if she was going to scream or drive her sword through the next person she saw._

_She tried to forget it as she needed to find some food and water, and a place to camp. To her luck she had just reached the river, she mentally ticked water off her list. As she approached the river bank, the river opened up into the ocean so if you went passed this point right here, you were likely to run into some mermaids and your death. On the boulder beside her she saw a pile of clothes, and a pouch, which she opened and saw their was food inside, she smiled. She was going to take it and run, when she saw something move further down the river._

_She was curious so she headed in the direction of the movement. She noticed two figures, under the water,a man and, "mermaid" she whispered out loud before diving into the river. She warned off the mermaid and dragged the man out of the water, she threw his jacket over him and began to resuscitate him._

_A few moments later he began to cough up water, she let out a sigh of relief that the man was okay. He looked around confused and then caught her beside him._

"_what happened?" his voice was hoarse from almost drowning._

"_mermaid" she told him before adding her next remark,"Tell me, what kind of idiot goes that far down towards the ocean?"_

_he gave her an annoyed look, "I didn't, I was further up the river. I heard her song and followed it, clearly a mistake"._

_She smirked at him, "clearly".she stood up and retrieved his clothes throwing them at him, the man was bloody naked. She turned around allowing him to change into his clothes._

"_i didnt need your help" she heard his voice, wasn't he the least bit grateful? "clearly you did, a minute longer and you would have been dead" she turned back around as he was shrugging on his jacket._

"_if you think I'm going to thank you for saving my life" he took a step towards,now fully dressed her "you are sadly mistaken"_

_She studied him for a moment, he was pirate she could tell from his clothes, and an arrogant one at that,"I don't need your thanks, saving you was the right thing to do, so I did it" she turned to walk away from him, she picked up her things and began to walk away. When she heard him call after her._

"_you're a brave lass" she stopped and turned back towards him. "Thank you...for saving my life"_

_she grinned she could tell thanking her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he meant it,"you are most welcome" she began walking back toward him, "you're new here, aren't you" _

_He looked at her, stunned that she could tell, "tell me, darling, why would you think that?"_

_He was challenging her, he wasn't as dumb as his pretty face would led you to believe, but she was smarter." if weren't new you wouldn't be swimming with the mermaids, that is unless you have a death wish? perhaps you wanted to end your tragic life or maybe be re-united with a loved one" she watched his expression change slightly as she stepped closer "or both"._

_He was not about to let some __child__, read him, he smirked "your quite perceptive aren't you?" she grinned at him, "clearly you have once loved and lost, been betrayed, abandoned" He said it so coldly she felt a shiver run up her spine,her grin falling from her face._

"_you're clever, which is a surprise for someone like you" she said looking him in the eye, "but I'm clever too". She sighed, "you are an open book, and I know how to read" _

_He stepped towards her again-it was like a game-towering over her "is that so? what's your name?" he asked her. She looked him in the eyes "Clary, Clary Mitchell and who might you be, pirate" He laughed at the remark _

"_Killian, Killian Jones"_

**A/N-SO THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WERE A BIT SHORT AND SLOW(IM SORRY,I HATE MYSELF FOR IT) BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS WONT BE! STUFF IS GOING TO START HAPPENING SOON I PROMISE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Clary stared at the man in front of her. A wave of emotions swept over her, joy that she was seeing her old friend, relief that it wasn't the lost ones, wonder was she dead, is that how she was seeing him? and rage, for the fact he came back to Neverland!.

She had one magic bean, she was keeping for when the time came that she would leave Neverland, but she didn't know when that would be. She knew how much it meant to Killian to get back to the enchanted forest and kill Rumplestilkin, after being in Neverland with her for a very long time she decided to give him the bean so that he could get back and get his revenge.

She hadn't given it to him so that-what was it 30 years later- he could come back trapping himself here yet again. She gave it to him so he could get some kind of fulfilment and then move on with his life. Had he failed in killing Rumplestilkin and returned for more time to think up a plan? Had he come back for her? Why was he here?

She looked at him in shock, seeing a similar expression on the face in front of her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Killian"

He returned her smile, "Clary" she couldn't help but throw her arms around him pulling into a warm embrace, she heard him let out a slight chuckle as he held her, "its good to see you too lass".

She pulled out of it pushing him backwards, "what the HELL are you doing back here?" as she spoke she noticed a blonde behind him. She looked at her for a moment before looking back to Killian, "Who's your friend?"

He turned to look at the women and gestured towards her "Mitchell swan, swan Mitchell". She gave him an annoyed look before walking towards the blonde, "Mitchell is my surname, I'm Clary" she gave the women a smile.

"I'm Emma"

"it's nice to meet you Emma, but what are you both doing here?"

She noticed Killian and Emma exchange a look before Emma nodded at him. "we are trying to find someone" he told her hesitantly.

She looked at him curiously, "do you have any idea where they could be?"

It was Emma who spoke next "We think peter pan has him" she said his name like it was a joke.

She looked at Killian worried "do you have any idea where he might be Clary?"

"i might have an idea" she looked at Emma "do you have some kind of image of him?" She asked as Emma pulled a little black box out of her pocket, what the hell was that thing? Emma stepped forward holding it out towards her "its my son". She studied it for a moment and her heart dropped as she turned to Killian giving him a knowing look. His gaze dropped from hers, Emma had noticed the looks between them "what's wrong?"

Clary turned towards her, "I'm guessing he hasn't told you?" her tone had changed.

"Tell me what?" she shot Killian a death glare before turning back towards her.

She couldn't look at her "Pan has been looking for a certain boy, for a long time, I have been here a very long time Emma, and for all that time he has been searching for this boy. The shadow takes children from there homes and brings them here in hopes that it is the boy he needs, but it never is. He has never been able to find him" she looked at Killian and then back to Emma "clearly, until now"

Emma's face was filled with confusion and anger, "so what? Are you telling me that the boy he wants is my son?"

"Yes Emma that's what she is telling you" it was Killian that spoke

Emma looked between them both "why does he want him"

"I have no idea, I don't think anyone does even the lost ones. Pan has only ever made it clear that he wants him." she looked at Emma "and when pan wants something. He doesn't stop until he gets it" She turned towards Killian.

He gave her an apologetic look "still?" She simply nodded in return.

"so what now?" the blonde spoke. Clary looked at her "you have a fight on your hands, one with someone nobody wants to face"

Emma shot a determined look "I don't care who I have to face, I am getting my son back!"

"I promised I would help you get your son back lass, and We will get him back" Killian reassured Emma. Clary noticed the looks between them, there was something there. Were they together? If they weren't it sure looked like it. She could see it, a look In his eyes she had never seen before and Emma had a similar look on her face.

She watched them for a moment before breaking the moment by clearing her throat "I hate to break this little moment you are having but what exactly is your plan to get your son back" she stepped forward "because if it is simply just go in their as hell blazing ready for a fight, then you wont last 5 minutes"

Emma shot her an annoyed look "trust me that's-" Clary turned to Killian "is she serious?" she was almost laughing "because if that is your only plan..." she trailed of giving him a, come on! Stare.

"We will think of something" he grinned "but she" he nodded towards Emma "is a strong lass, quite like you, her rage is enough to take down quite a few of them" she turned towards Emma and smiled at her "Well then it came from the mouth of a pirate so it must be true" Emma smiled back at her "pirates are always right" the two of them started laughing.

"Yes laugh away but you wont be when you need my help swan" they stopped laughing and looked at him. "I hate to break it to you buddy but I bet you at lake nostos-"

"I am over 300 years old do you really think you beat me" Clary watched the two of them biting her lip holding back a laugh.

"what ever hook, We should get going we need to get back to the others" she looked at them others? there was more of them? She could help them. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

"Clary?" she looked at Killian snapping out of it, "yes?" "We could use your help. I hate to admit it but you know this place even more than I do" could he read her mind? she wanted to help but, "If you would help" it was Emma talking this time "I-uh-It would be great" She looked at the both and nodded. "Thank you" Emma thanked her with a smile as she began to walk away. Killian began to walk after her but Clary grabbed his arm, "if it comes to going up against the lost ones,I can't help you Killian, and I won't kill any of them" she looked him in the eye as she spoke, he was looking back at her "I know that lass, And I don't want you too if something goes wrong and pan finds you..." he trailed of she knew what he was going to say, "As long as we are on the same page" she said before walking in the direction Emma had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I love this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all like it. Read and review :)**

**Chapter four**

They walked mostly in silence as the headed to find the others, they didn't run into any trouble. As they waked she tried to think of a plan, she wanted to help them and she would do the best she could, but she couldn't get involved once it came to facing the lost ones. Killian had made it clear to her he felt the same, that she should stay away when it came down to that part. No one wanted pan to have that much power, but he also didn't want to put her through seeing him, and killing anyone. She could barely stomach killing something for food, let alone a person. But she wanted to help them the best she could, so she would tell them everything she knew and help with a plan.

They weren't walking for too long before the reached a clearing. When they arrived there was a man and two women that she later found out were Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma's parents, and the evil queen, Regina. They seemed like nice people though Regina wasn't happy with the idea of getting help from someone-only the pirate, who she was sure would betray them- knew She eventually came around and it made things a lot easier. They had told her that Rumplestilskin had came with them to Neverland but left them when Emma had fallen overboard back on the ship. Shortly after they arrived they left again and walked until the came across another clearing Clary said was safer and cloer to Henry. Clary watched everyone closely to how they all behaved, seeing who would be best at what as she made up a plan. She couldn't help but notice Emma and Killian, they were getting closer but she could tell that Emma was having a hard time trusting him.

They were close to pans hideout, it was only another half a day's walk to get there and they all needed to rest.

Emma and Clary were on lookout first while they others slept, the others had volunteered but she wouldn't be able to sleep and Emma told them she wasn't tired so they would do it. They sat in silence for a while before Emma broke it, "so, how do you know hook?"

She turned towards her as she spoke, "It's a long story actually but basically. I saved his life. And after that we travelled through Neverland together and eventually got to know each other. We stayed together until he the day he left." she shook her head "Wait, no, That sounds like he abandoned me, um I gave him a magic bean that I had so he could leave."

Emma looked at her for a moment "you didn't go with him?"

"No I stayed here"

"why?"

"I-uhm-I don't know it was a big mistake. I was afraid, this place is the only life I really know. I had no family left and even if I did they all would have died long before I returned." She gave her a weak smile "You should trust him you know" Emma turned to look in Killian's direction before answering her, "I do"

"No you don't, you are trying, but you don't. He isn't a bad person Emma, in fact he is the opposite. Sure he is, or was hell, bent on getting his revenge but that aside he is a good person. He puts up walls to keep people out, from letting them care about him. Once you break them walls down and get to know him, his past, everything he has suffered through. You'll see it. No matter what Regina thinks, he won't betray you, trust me."

Emma stared at her for a minute "you really care about him. Were you two?..." she trailed off.

"Oh god no! I-uhm-he is my best friend, kind of like an older brother, nothing else! Don't worry."

"Why would I worry" Emma asked.

Clary turned to look at her and smiled, "Because..." she spent about 10 minutes telling her what she meant.

"I-uh-We Are just friends, he's helping me get my son back that's all" she said her voice shaky. Clary gave her a knowing look. "What ever you say Emma".

They got to know each other during their shift as they shared stories. Eventually Snow and Charming woke up and took over and the two went to sleep. When they woke in the morning Regina wanted to find out what plan their _tour guide _as she put it had come up with. They all sat around as Clary pulled out a hand drawn map of neverland and began to speak.

* * *

"From what I can tell we are here" she pointed to an area on the map "if pan does have Henry then he will be keeping him here," she pointed to another area, "It shouldn't be too hard to stay out of trouble if we take this route," she drew a line from where they were to where they needed to be, highlighting the route they would take. "That being said when we get there we need to be ready for a fight" she looked at Killian who was shaking his head, clearly noticing she said _we, _But she didn't plan on telling them she wouldn't be coming that far. "there isn't a large amount of the lost ones, and at least two groups will be out when we get there. So there should be an even number between them and us. Emma, while we keep them busy you need to get into this hut" she held out a drawing of a little hut by a tree.

She was about to continue when Charming spoke, "Won't there be someone guarding him if he is in there?"

She turned towards him as she replied "There shouldn't be, the hut is enchanted, so you need to use this,"she held out a small poach to Emma as she spoke "blow it on the door and it will open for you. When we get to there, you need to wait before you run to it, wait until you see everyone fighting and make sure you have a clear chance of getting to Henry without getting caught. As for the rest of you the lost ones know how to fight but they all have the same technique and you should be able to take them" she said it to snow and Regina "but there are two of them that are far more skilled and will take a lot more effort. Ruffio,"she described what the boy looked like to them before she went on "he is ruthless and I think Charming should handle him, if that's okay with you?" she turned towards him.

"That's fine" she smiled and nodded before turning back again. She took a deep breathe before she spoke again "Felix, is their leader-"

"I thought pan was?" it was snow who had spoke.

"They work for pan yes, but its, Felix, who leads them. It originally was Ruffio but then Felix joined the lost ones and well, pan took a shinning to him and made him leader fighting him will be. He is difficult, he is tough and You NEED to leave him to me or Killian"

"How will we know which one he is?" Regina asked.

Clary took out a piece of paper and showed it to them "this is him,"

"why do you have a picture of him" Regina asked her voice sounded so rude Clary wanted to hit her. "It doesn't matter why I have it, just remember to leave _Killian_ to fight him. If you stick to this plan it will work and you will get henry back, but one wrong move and it will be over, and you may never see him again."

They all exchanged looks, Emma stood up and spoke " well lets get going then, the sooner we get henry back the sooner we get home".

Everyone else got up, gathered their belongings and left the clearing. Emma and Regina were in front with the map, determined to get their son back. Behind them was Snow White and Prince Charming. And in the back was Killian and Clary.

"You should ask her out when you get back" she said breaking the silence.

He turned his head to look at her and she smiled turning to look at him. "I don't know what you are talking about lass"

"oohh I think you do" She giggled sightly "you have feelings for Emma"

He stopped walking and looked at her, she stopped just ahead of him and turned back towards him.

"What would give you such a ridiculous idea"

"Don't get all worked up over it, I have seen the way you look at her, its obvious how you feel about her" She said as she walked away in the direction the others went calling out to him as she did so "And she feels the same"

She smirked as she heard him run up behind her, "What do you mean she feels the same" he asked her, he thought she was lying. She laughed at him "oh now you are interested in what I have to say" He grabbed her arm and turned her to him "Don't play games with me, darling, tell me, what you mean?"

She dropped her smirk and looked at him softly "Why can't either of you see what's right in front of you? She likes you, you like her. I tell her that she clearly has feelings for you and she is speechless, her face bright red from blushing, and claims, just friends, and you! You get all worked up over it. If you two don't end up together. Then I have no hope for either of you"

He stared at her for a moment "So you think that swan, has _feelings _for me"

She smiled at him "I don't _think_ anything. I know"

She saw a smile creep across his face and she laughed, "come on we have to get going" she started to walk away when he stopped her again "Clary, you aren't considering fighting the lost ones with us are you?" he asked her his voice full of concern.

"Killian I want to help-" "You can't!"

"I understand your concern but you all could use my help" she pleaded.

"And what if it all goes wrong? What if you get caught"

"I'm willing to risk it!"

"But I'm not, You aren't coming in there with us"

"I didn't think I would be, when we are almost there I will leave while the others aren't looking. You can Tell them I was a coward and ran away" she wanted to help, but she couldn't and understood why he wouldn't let her

He stepped towards her "You are not a coward." she smiled at him and he changed the subject "Now we need to go" He began to walk away but this time she stopped him. "Killian". He looked her, "yes love"

"Don't hurt him, Please, just don't"

"I promise you I won't _kill_ him, Hurting him is a different matter"

"Killian-" she pleaded. "Don't worry lass, I won' hurt your lad"

She gave a weak thank you smile before walking away. Soon she would leave them without telling them why, they would hate her for it and it broke her heart.


End file.
